Red Herring Criminal
by CullenLover9
Summary: 15 years ago, one member of the gang did something to Red Herring, which is stupid, but Red never forgot it. He is now out to take revenge on that member. Will this member survive, or will they never be saved? Read to find . . .
1. Missing

Shaggy woke up at 7:00am in a good mood. It was his and his girlfriend's seventh anniversary. He got out of bed and went into the kitchen to greet his wife-to-be and his 5 year old daughter. Ashley, his girl, was cooking breakfast. Eggs, sausages, spaghetti and toast. His favourite.

"Happy anniversary." Ashley said. Shaggy walked over to her and they kissed passionately.

"Happy anniversary" he answered. They kissed again. They quickly withdrew their kiss when the door knocked. The postman.

"He's early" Ashley said. She disappeared into the hallway. His daughter, Cassie, ran into the kitchen in her pyjamas.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" She called. She ran forward and hugged him.

"Hey, Sweetie, you're up early for a Saturday morning" He remarked.

"I wanted to see you before you went to work." She replied.

Shaggy worked for the Police. He had asked him if he could have one day off but his boss had told him no, whatever the reason.

"Do you have to go to work?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, honey, I do." He sighed.

Ashley walked back in holding 5 letters.

"Bills, bills and more bills. Oh, wait, there's one here for you, Hun." She handed Shaggy a letter.

Shaggy took the letter from her and ripped it open. It was a plain slip of paper with newspaper letters on. It read:

_GUESS WHO _

"What is it?" Ashley asked, walking over to him. She read the letter.

"Guess who? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dunno." Shaggy said.

"Aw crap, the sausages!" Ashley ran over to the oven and turned the ring off. She dished the food onto the plates and put them on the table.

"Breakfast is served." She said. "The sausages are a little bit burnt but they should be edible."

Cassie giggled.

"Crap, look at the time, I gotta be in work by 8!" Shaggy shouted. He started to scoff down his food. He finished the meal and placed the plate on by the sink.

"I'll see you later." He quickly kissed Ashley and hugged Cassie. "Love you both!" He was out the door and gone. Ashley watched Shaggy climb into his Audi R8 and drive away. Just before the turned away though, she caught a glimpse of the black van and the people inside. They were looking at the door to the flat. She turned back to the kitchen and clapped her hands.

"Right, we better get this place tidy before Uncle Fred and Aunty Daphne and Velma come over."

"Yaay!" Cassie cheered. Cassie ran out into the hall and went into her bedroom. Ashley turned back towards the window and looked at the people in the van. They were now looking at her.

Fred Jones was up and dressed at 8am. He was looking forward to his friend's party tonight. Daphne and Velma were coming over to his house later on and they were then going over to Shaggy's flat at 6. He liked Shaggy but secretly he liked Ashley more. She was good looking, funny and smart, every man's dream girl. He was actually confused over why Shaggy had got such a fit girl. They'd even had a kid together. Cassie was his 'niece' as he liked to call her. Ever since she had started calling him, Daphne and Velma uncle and aunty, he had, well; they had started calling her niece. She was a smart kid, beautiful too; probably most of her genes had come from her mother. Fred went into his kitchen and got the cereal out of the cupboard. He listened to his brother's snores. His brother had got himself into a spot of trouble with refusing to pay bills and hiding legal drugs in his house. So Fred had told him that as long as he helped around the house he could stay. He had done well so far, so Fred had kept him on. He looked in on his brother, to find that he was lying on top of the covers in his clothes from yesterday. Typical.

Velma Dinkley had not slept that night. She had been worried about what to wear for Shaggy's party. Casual? Formal? Should she bring pyjamas in case she had a sleep over? Should she wear her swimming costume in case Shaggy had a pool? She had never been to Shaggy's house. She'd met his girlfriend and daughter. They were nice. In the end, she decided to wear what she thought was most comfortable. Her V-neck orange sweater and pleated skirt. She was to go to Fred's house at 3pm so they could drive together to Shaggy's house. She had her normal muesli for breakfast and then went into her library. She got a book and went into her living room and started reading. She liked reading. She had liked reading since Year 9 at her high school. Her classmates used to tease her about how she spent every break and lunch in the library. By Year 11 she had read all the autobiographies of celebrity's. She had dreams of becoming a celebrity but she knew that would never come true.

Daphne Blake had already planned her outfit for that night. She had planned it almost a week ago. Even though it was only a small occasion, she wanted to look nice for it. Her screaming baby, Dalton, was begging to be picked up. He was only 14 months old. The father had buggered off to Italy with another woman when he learnt that Daphne was pregnant. Ungrateful. She turned the cappuccino maker on and pressed the button for a strong coffee. She sipped the drink down, burning her throat, but she didn't mind. She went to get changed, even though it was only 9am. Her sister, Zelda, was coming to babysit Dalton whilst she was out. She was looking forward to tonight. Daphne didn't normally get drunk, but every now and again she thought she deserved it. After all, she was a single mum. Her sister was staying over too, as she knew that if Daphne got drunk tonight, she would have a hangover in the morning. Zelda arrived at her house at 10am and Daphne left for Fred's early. She had a little crush on him.

Ashley had just finished tidying the kitchen and living room when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Cassie called.

"No, Sweetie you come sit in the living room and I'll get it."

Cassie obediently sat on the sofa and turned on the TV, watching Hannah Montana.

Ashley opened the door, and before she knew it she was pinned against the wall with a hand over her mouth.

"Don't move, don't speak." A menacing voice hissed in her ear. "Isaac, there's a kid here somewhere, find her."

Isaac walked into the flat and came back with Cassie crying in his arms. Cassie was kicking and trying to scream, but all that came out was a muffled sound as the man had his hand covering her mouth. Cassie kicked the man in the head.

"That's it!" Ashley was wide eyed with fear as Isaac drew a knife.

"Isaac, control your temper, just use the rope and tie her up."

Isaac put the knife away and tied Cassie's legs together. Cassie stopped struggling. Isaac carried her outside and the other man dragged Ashley outside. There was another man standing outside the door.

"Arthur, wait in the flat until the lad arrives, and for god sake, don't take him, just threaten him. Have you got the note ready?" The man asked.

"Yup."

"Okay, put it on the coffee table in the living room. They'll be a van waiting outside the flat, jump in it, and for god's sake don't let the lad catch you!"

The man walked off with Isaac in tow, carrying Cassie and dragging Ashley.

Arthur shut the door and went into the living room. He placed the note on the table and stood, waiting behind the wall for Shaggy to enter the flat. He heard the van drive away. Cassie and Ashley were gone.

cument here...


	2. Police

Shaggy parked his Audi in the designated parking lot. Fred and the girls would be here soon. He looked up to his kitchen window and saw that it was on. He entered the flat and climbed the stairs to his floor. He put the key in his lock and opened the door.

"Cassie, Ashley I'm home!" He called. Silence.

"Cassie? Ashley?" Maybe they were going to surprise him.

He looked in his and Ashley's bedroom. Not in there. Cassie's bedroom was empty too. He walked into the living room when he was suddenly thrust against the wall, taking the wind out of him. He gasped for breath. A man was pinning him tightly against the wall.

"You saw nothin'." The man hissed. He released Shaggy and walked out. Shaggy stood against the wall. 'What the hell just happened?' he thought. He shook himself awake. Then he realised. They had taken Ashley and Cassie. He ran to the living room window and looked out. There was a black van parked outside. He ran to the door and outside his flat. Fred, Velma and Daphne were walking up the stairs. Shaggy ran down the stairs, shoving Fred to the side. He jumped over the rail. Fred, Velma and Daphne looked at him in shock. They ran after him. Shaggy was missing 2 steps at a time now, missing the last 5 steps by jumping over them. He ran out the building door onto the parking lot. The van was pulling away onto the road. Shaggy ran through the alleyway onto the pavement. The van was gone. Fred grabbed Shaggy's shirt collar, dragging him into the alley.

"What is up with you?" he asked. Daphne and Velma were watching him.

"They've took them. They've took Ashley and Cassie." He kicked the bins in anger.

"Shaggy calm down." Fred said.

"I can't bloody calm down when I know that my girlfriend and daughter are in danger!"

"Daphne, phone the police. Shaggy lets go back to your flat."

Fred led Shaggy back to his flat, with Daphne talking on the phone to the police and Velma following behind. Shaggy at down on the sofa, the TV still on Disney Channel. Shaggy picked up the note on the table. It read:

_U know who the boss is_

Shaggy looked round at the others. Daphne was now off the phone, and Velma was making a cup of tea.

"Shaggy the police are on their way." Shaggy nodded.

5 minutes later, the police arrived. They knocked on the door and Fred went and let them in.

It was Shaggy's workmates, Tyler and Whitney.

"Hey, mate, what's wrong?" Tyler asked.

"They've gone." Shaggy muttered.

"Who's gone, mate?" Tyler asked.

"Ashley and Cassie."

"How do you know they've gone? Maybe they've gone out?"

"They haven't. A man was here. He pinned me against that wall. Then he left."

"Right. Do you know what he looked like?"

"No. He had a . . . a ski mask thing on. Black. Well, he was, like, dressed all in black."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"Yeah. He said, you saw nothin."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah."

"You say he left. Did he leave in a car?"

"Yeah, a black van."

"Did you see the registration plate?"

"No."

Crap, he thought. Why didn't I check that?

"Did he leave anything?"

"Yeah, a letter. There was also one this morning."

"What did it say?"

"Um, this morning it said, guess who, and the one from the coffee table said, you know who the boss is."

"And do you know who this guy is?"

"No. Well, it could be one of my mates or it could be someone from school, but I don't really have an idea who it could be."

"Okay."

"Shaggy, what does Ashley look like? Or Cassie?" Whitney asked.

"Well, Ashley, she's, um, 5, 2. Blue eyes. Blonde hair. Cassie, she's 4, 1. Blue eyes and brown hair."

"Have you got a picture of them?"

"Yeah, wait there."

Shaggy got up of the sofa and went into his bedroom. He came back with 2 photos.

"There you go."

"Do you mind if we take them?"

"Um, no. As long as you give them back."

"We will."

"Thanks."

"Well, we'll start the search as soon as we get back to the office. See you soon, mate."

"'Kay, see you."

The police officers walked out and left.

"Um, can you guy's leave, I . . . I wanna be on my own for a while." Shaggy asked.

"Sure. We'll see you tomorrow."

"'Kay."

"Bye."

Fred, Velma and Daphne walked out.

As soon as they left, Shaggy slumped on the couch. Disney Chanel was still on, this time it was Suite Life on Deck.

Suddenly, the phone rang, making Shaggy jump. He couldn't be bothered to answer but after the 5th ring he stood up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Tomorrow, $1000 dollars in a suitcase."

"Who is this?"

"You wanna see your family again? Well bring the money."

"Where are they?! What have you done with my family?!" Shaggy yelled.

"Bring the money to the telephone booth on Parker Street. The phone will ring, you answer it. Have the money with you at 4pm. That's when the phone will ring."

The line went dead.

"Hello? Hello!" Shaggy shouted.

They were gone.


	3. Money

Shaggy was standing by the phone, heart beating fast. How was he supposed to get $1000 by 4pm tomorrow? He had a rich friend who lived in the upper class of the city. How would he repay him though? After thinking for another 10 minutes, he decided to ask his friend for the money.

He climbed back into his car and drove the 20 miles to the upper city, driving past Fred's house on the journey. He arrived at his friend's house. He urgently knocked on the door and Oscar answered.

"Hey mate, what's up?"

"Um, can I come in?"

"Sure."

Shaggy entered the house and went into the living room.

"So, what's up?"

"Ashley and Cassie have been kidnapped and the people who have taken them want $1000 by tomorrow. So, could I maybe borrow some money, I promise I'll repay you."

"Wait, Ashley and Cassie have been kidnapped?"

"Yes."

"And the people who have taken them want $1000 ransom?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, you can have it, you can have as much as you want."

"Really?"

"Yes, your girlfriend and daughter's safety is a lot more important than my money."

"Thank you. I promise I'll repay you."

"No you won't. Don't repay me, even if you take $3000, I'll still have money left."

"Thank you so much Oscar."

"No problem."

Oscar stood up and went to get the money. He came back 5 minutes later with $2000.

"You give them $1000 and keep the rest for you."

"Thanks."

"Anything else?"

"No. Well see you soon."

"Yeah I will. You go get them back, mate."

"I will."

"And be careful."

"I will."

Shaggy walked out and drove back home. When he got back home, he saw his door was bashed down.

"What the hell?"

He put his hand around the door to switch the light on. The electricity was out.

"Crap."

He got his phone out his pocket and turned the torch on. He shone the phone around the flat. He stepped inside the flat. The living room light was on. Whoever was in the house was in the living room. He stepped into the living room. He felt the punch before the pain. Everything went black.

**OKay, so yeah, leavin ya on a cliffhanger :)**


	4. The Trade

Fred, Velma and Daphne were pulling into the flats parking lot. Then they saw the police cars.

Fred clambered out of the car and ran over to the crowd. He shoved the crowd to the side, trying to get in front. The police were standing outside the door, Fred ducked under the tape. He saw Tyler and Whitney talking to some other police officers. A officer walked over to him and told him to back off. Tyler came over.

"Hey, Hunter, it alright they can come through."

Fred, Daphne and Velma were let through.

"Tyler what happened?"

"Hailey from next door came home to find Shaggy's door bashed down. She called the police."

"Is Shaggy alright?"

"Yeah he's fine, just got a black eye, but he's alright."

"Can we go up and see him?"

"Sure, go on up."

Fred, Velma and Daphne walked up the stairs to the battered door. The electricity was out but the living room light was on. Shaggy was sitting on the sofa with ice on his eye.

"Shaggy, you alright?"

"Couldn't be better." Shaggy said sarcastically.

"Ha ha. What happened?"

"Dunno, got home, door was bashed in, went inside into the living room, got punched and everything went black."

"Did you see who it was?"

"Jeez, Fred, you sound like a police officer."

"I'll shut up then."

Shaggy grinned.

"Shaggy, where did you go last night?" Daphne asked.

"Oh, well, um, as soon as you left, the phone rang. It was them, they said they wanted money, $1000. So I went to Oscar's house and told him what happened, and he gave me $2000. I came home and the door was bashed in."

"Well, I'm surprised that whoever hit you didn't take the money."

"Yeah, so am I."

"Well, what time do they want the money?"

"4pm on Parker Street."

"Well, it's 2pm now."

"What! Bloody hell, time fly's when ya havin' fun, don't it?"

Shaggy stood up.

"Shaggy do you want us to take you?"

"Yeah alright then."

In the mystery machine, like old times. Shaggy grinned to himself. Then he remembered Scooby. Scooby had passed away at the age of 13. A good dog age Shaggy had thought. They had buried him at Scooby's favourite park. They arrived on Parker Street and Fred parked in a layby. Shaggy saw the telephone booth. He had the money in the suitcase.

"You alright?" Fred asked.

"Yeah."

"Good luck."

Shaggy climbed out the back of the van and made his way over to the booth. He stepped inside. Now it was a case of waiting. He lent against the wall of the booth. 4 o clock came and went. Quarter past. Half past. Maybe I'm being set up he thought to himself. Finally at quarter to, the phone rang. He picked it up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"You got the money?"

"Yeah."

"Good. There's an alley down between 2 buildings. Go there. We'll trade."

The line went dead.

Shaggy exited the booth and looked at the others in the van. Velma had her head in a book, Fred was asleep and Daphne was watching Shaggy. She smiled at him. He grinned back. He made his way over to the alley. A man was there, holding Cassie and Ashley.

"Daddy!" Cassie ran forward but the man grabbed her arm and viciously tugged her back.

"Don't do that." Shaggy said.

"Give me the money."

"Give me my family first."

"No, you give me the money then I give you your family."

"You're not having the money until you hand my family over."

"Well you're not having your family until you give me the money."

Shaggy knew he wouldn't win so he placed the money on the floor 5 feet away from the man.

"Now give me my family."

"Bring the money closer."

Shaggy nudged the suitcase closer with his foot.

The man picked the money up and looked inside.

He suddenly let Cassie go and withdrew a gun and pointed it at Ashley's head.

"Woah, what the hell, I gave you the money, you let both my family go!"

He picked Cassie up.

"You gave us $2000, not $1000."

"C'mon, that's even better, right?"

"Wrong."

He pointed the gun at Shaggy. And pulled the trigger. Shaggy ducked. The man dragged Ashley back inside the building and slammed the door. Shaggy put Cassie down and kicked the door.

"Ashley! ASHLEY!" Shaggy shouted. The gang heard him shouting and ran into the alley.

"They've still got Ashley. Take Cassie!"

He picked up Cassie.

"Sweetie, Daddy's gonna go rescue mummy, 'kay. I love you so much, honey."

"Love you too, daddy."

"You're gonna go with your Aunty and Uncle now so you be good for them okay."

"I will."

Daphne and Velma took Cassie to the van and put her in the back, then climbed in after her.

"Good luck."

Shaggy kicked the door open.

"Fred, stop standing there like a dummy and help!" Fred walked over and helped Shaggy kick the door in. It swung open into pitch black.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah, I'm alright." Fred looked at him worriedly.

"Look, you've got my number so you can ring me every minute if you have too." Fred hit him round the head.

"Look, okay, I'll phone you in half an hour to make sure you're alright, if you don't answer I'm coming to find you both."

"Fine, whatever."

"Good luck mate."

Shaggy entered the building and disappeared into the darkness.

**Okay, so the chapters after this are gonna get a bit violent and vicious.**

**Just pre-warning you :)**


	5. Bait

Shaggy was walking through the darkness. It was pitch black. He shone his phone torch through the darkness.

"Ashley? Ashley, baby, if you can hear me please answer." Shaggy whispered. He knew she probably wouldn't answer. He glimpsed a light ahead and walked towards it. He came into an empty office. He walked further into the room and the door slammed shut. Shaggy spun around and took in the image of the man standing there.

"You!" Shaggy said.

"Me." The man said.

It was Red, Shaggy's tormentor from the past when he attended the high school in Coolsville.

His ginger hair was brighter than ever and he was more bulky and taller than before.

Red clicked his fingers and suddenly Shaggy felt someone pin his arms behind his back.

"Why did you take my family? What did they ever do wrong?"

"That time in Year 10, you pushed me."

"Is this what it's all about? A single, little push?"

Red opened the door, and a man dragged Ashley in, a gun still pointed to her head.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Shaggy yelled. "She's done nothing to anyone, it should be me the guns pointing at!"

"Your right, it should be you." Red said. The man handed the gun over to Red who walked over to Shaggy and pressed the barrel of the gun against the temple of his head.

"I could blow your brains out if I wanted to. But I won't." Red brought the gun away from Shaggy's head. "The girl will need to die, she knows to much about us." Red walked over to Ashley again.

"No! Please, don't hurt her! Just, just let her go and . . . and you can keep me. You can do whatever you want to me, just don't hurt her." Shaggy pleaded. Red walked over to Shaggy and stopped about 2 foot in front of him. He raised his hand and slapped Shaggy in the face, full force. The slap almost knocked Shaggy from his feet, but as he was being held, he didn't.

"That felt good. I might get used to this. Let the girl go."

Ashley was crying as she was dragged away.

"As for you, Shaggy, welcome to hell." Red walked away laughing menacingly.

The man was holding Ashley's arms pretty tight. They reached the door and the man threw Ashley out.

"Don't think about coming to rescue him." He called before slamming the door shut. She knew the others were in the van with Cassie so she ran to the car. Daphne saw her coming and rolled the window down. Ashley had tears streaming down her face.

"Ashley what's wrong? Where's Shaggy?"

"T-they have h-him. They w-were gonna k-kill me, and h-he said take m-me instead."

"Do you know who it is?"

"Yes, its R-red, from high s-school."

"Red?" Fred was so angry, he got out the van and started towards the alley.

"F-Fred don't, they'll k-kill him, they h-have a gun."

Daphne clambered out the van and grabbed Fred's arm.

"Fred, listen to her, she's devastated. If you go in there, there more than likely gonna kill Shaggy. If you go in there and he dies, she's gonna hate you for the rest of your life!" Fred halted in his tracks.

"You're right." He sighed. "But, Ashley, follow me. We're gonna stand outside the door, so they can't take him anywhere. We can also run in if we hear any problems."

"But what if there's another exit?"

"Hmmm. Then, well, then I guess we'll just have to pray to God that he can help us. C'mon."

Shaggy still had his arms pinned behind his back. He would have struggled against them but then he looked at the size of the man holding him.

"Listen, Isaac, you can let him go, the doors locked anyway." Isaac released Shaggy. Shaggy started rubbing his arms, trying to get the blood to flow back in them.

"What do you want with me?"

"In Year 10, you pushed me. You pushed me into the shelves in the library, and you humiliated me in front of the whole school."

"C'mon, Red, that was over 15 years ago. Besides, how many times did you humiliate me in front of the whole school?"

"I was meant to be stronger than you. I still am."

"You're not strong, you're weak."

"I AM NOT WEAK!" shouted Red.

"Yeah, well you coulda shot me in the head earlier but you didn't which proves you're weak."

"YA THINK THIS IS WEAK?!" Red picked up the gun and pulled the trigger. Shaggy felt an excruciating pain in his right arm and realised that Red had shot him. He fell to his knees, clutching his arm, trying to stop the blood flow.

"You think that's weak? Do you? Who's weak now? Me, standing tall and proud, or you, lying on the floor." Red was walking over to the boy on the floor. Shaggy wasn't listening to a word Red was saying, all he could think of was the pain in his arm. He felt dizzy, sick. There were black splodges forming on his eyes. _No, I can't go unconscious, not now._

"Come on, we're moving. Arthur, go get the van started. You, stand up." Red pointed at Shaggy.

"Too weak are you?" Red walked menacingly over to Shaggy and yanked him up. Having a firm grip on his t-shirt, he forced Shaggy along. Shaggy didn't have the energy to fight back. He let himself be dragged through the twisting corridors until he came to a yard. The back of the van doors were open. Red threw Shaggy into the back, cracking his head on the side of the van. Shaggy closed his eyes and let the blackness fall over him.

**Okay, so yeah, as u found at this story has guns in it! Yaay. LOL. It also has a knife in it towards the end, not sayin anything else tho :) **


	6. Prisoner

Shaggy awoke wearily in a cell with no light. He tried to focus on where he was but everywhere hurt. His head was banging, his right arm felt like lead, and he was tired, hungry and thirsty all at once. Food was the last thing on his mind right now. This was rare. He tried to stand up but found that his arms were tied behind his back and his legs were tied in 2 different places. Rope was bound tightly on his ankles and just above his knees. He tried to shout out but all that came out was a muffled sound and a pain in his throat. He realised he had a gag on. He looked around at where he was. He was definitely in a cell of some sort. The walls were mostly covered in slimy moss but strangely of all, there was a set-up video camera in the corner of the room. He didn't know what day it was. He remembered that it was there anniversary on a Saturday, and that he gave the money to them on a Sunday, so he thought it must be a Monday, or a Tuesday at the latest. He heard footsteps walking along a corridor, and a door burst open. Red and 2 other men walked into the room.

"You're awake. Good."

Red was carrying a bucket with him.

"You're probably wondering what this video camera is doing here. Well, it's took me a long time to get this organised so don't ruin my plan. I have wired this video camera into your television set at your home. Your friends are at home right now, so they will be doing their own things. When I press play on this camera, your friends will be able to see you. You will do as I say and you will be rewarded, but fail to do so, there will be consequences." He held up his gun. "You don't want another broken arm do you? Here's some water, your throat will be sore if you don't drink it." Red suddenly threw the bucket of water over Shaggy, who started choking into his gag. The water was ice cold and the temperature of the water hit Shaggy with force.

"Oops, sorry. Forgot to take it off."

Shaggy sat against the wall, dripping wet and shivering. Red walked over to him and lifted the gag from Shaggy's mouth.

"Don't scream." Red waved the gun in Shaggy's face. "And we'll have action i . . ."

The gang and Ashley were in the kitchen drinking hot teas and coffee. Cassie was in the living room watching TV.

"We can't just sit here and let the police find him, we have to help him, he could be in danger." Ashley exclaimed.

"I know, but we have no idea where he's gone, Ash." Fred said. Suddenly Cassie called from the living room.

"Mummy, come quick, Daddy's on TV!" Ashley and the others ran into the living room. Expecting to see Shaggy on the news, it instead came up with Shaggy in the background, chained to the wall, dripping wet. Red was standing in front of the camera. Ashley gasped.

"Velma, take Cassie out the room, now."

Velma went over to Cassie and took her to her bedroom.

"Is it on? Is it on?" Red was saying.

"Yeah it is." Said a unseen voice from the TV.

"Ah, well, hello Ashley. I mean, Ashley, as you can see your dear boyfriend is right behind me. Looking a bit tired." Red turned to look at Shaggy. "Wave to your girlfriend, Shaggy." When Shaggy didn't wave, Red mockingly gasped. "Oh, how rude. That's shows how good a boyfriend he is to you."

"Yeah, well, he bloody can't 'cos you've tied him up you little s***." Red carried on speaking.

"You know, rudeness should be punishable, oh wait it is." Red walked over to Shaggy and viciously kicked him in the stomach. Ashley watched helplessly as her boyfriend doubled over on to the floor, trying to catch his breath. Red kicked him again, and again, and again.

"STOP YOUR KILLING HIM!" Ashley was screaming at the screen. Fred had to put his hand round her mouth to stop her from screaming. After what seemed like 10 more kicks Red stopped and bent down. Grabbing Shaggy's hair and pulling his head back, she heard Red say

"You don't love her do you, Shaggy. You only went out with her for a dare. You told me that after she left. You told me it was all for a joke, and that she was a dumb blond and a bad mother to Cassandra. Didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?!"

"No, Ashley, I didn't, don't listen to him, don't lis . . ." Shaggy was cut off because Red had gone back to kicking him again.

"I can't take it anymore." But then suddenly, the cameraman started talking quietly, but loud enough for Ashley to hear.

"What's the address where we are again?"

"Why?"

"It's the ransom thing, Red wants the letter being sent there so they can post the cash back."

"Ughh. It's 114, Copper Street, Liverpool."

"Thanks."

"Didn't you hear me you idiots, I said CUT!" The screen went back onto normal TV.

"Oh my God. Did you hear that? They said the address. Guys there's still hope we can find him!" Ashley was ecstatic. She looked over to Daphne, who was on the phone to the police.

"Yes . . . 114, Copper Street, Liverpool . . . Yes, we can do . . . Okay . . .Bye." Daphne hung up.

"Well?" Ashley asked.

"Pack some bags; we're going to meet the police there." Ashley was so happy. She ran into Cassie's bedroom. "Sweetie, mummy's gonna be gone for a while but you're gonna stay here with Aunty Velma. Is that alright?"

"That's fine."

"Mummy, where are you going?" Cassie asked.

"Mummy's gonna go get Daddy and bring him home."

"Yaaayyy." Squealed Cassie.

Ashley beamed at her daughter who was now dancing around the room. Then her smile disappeared. _What if . . . _she thought . . . _what if, after the screen went black, Red had killed Shaggy. No Ashley, don't think that. Shaggy will be fine._ She told herself.

"Ashley, are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm coming!" Ashley ran out the room and shut the door, locking it so she was sure no one could come in.


	7. Rescue

Shaggy was slumped on the floor. His gag had come off but he had no energy to move or shout. His throat hurt and it felt very dry. The black dots around his eyes were there again. His stomach felt like it was literally in knots, and he felt sick. Very sick. Red was standing in the corner of the room, watching him. His wrists and ankles were stinging because of the rope cutting into his skin. He wanted to die. He wanted God to take the pain away. He was about to close his eyes and let the unconsciousness flow over him, when he heard a crash. Red was instantly standing in front of him, facing the door, a knife and gun in his hand. CRASH. Shaggy's eyes were open and he used as much energy he could to lift his head of the ground. CRASH. He realised someone was trying to break the door down. CRASH. The door burst open and a dozen of policemen piled into the room, holding guns. They looked down at Shaggy. Then he saw them. For the first time in – he didn't know how many days – his heart lifted. The gang, Fred and Daphne and Ashley came into the room. 2 paramedics started to rush towards him but Red shot the gun. The bullet fortunately didn't hit anyone.

"Stay back!" Red pointed the gun at the crowd.

"Red, we don't want to use these guns, but we will if we have to." Said one of the police officers

"You can't shoot me."

"We will if you pull a dodgy move."

"Like what?"

"Like pull the gun trigger. Now, Red, put your weapons down. Now. We promise you, we will not use these guns, unless you do something." Red slowly crouched onto the ground, but then stopped, a malicious grin spreading over his face. He straightened back up. The next events happened in a blur.

Red slipped, the knife flew out of his hand, and it landed, blade first into Shaggy's leg. Shaggy screamed in pain.

"That's it Everyone get down on the floor! OPEN FIRE!" Shaggy tried to brace himself for the pellet of bullets that came. Red fell to the floor, his eyes still open, blood coming from any places in his body. Luckily, no bullets had hit Shaggy, but his leg was still pulsing with blood. The paramedics ran towards him, crouching down and starting to get to work on him. He saw Ashley and the gang run over.

"Honey, honey, don't close your eyes. Don't close your eyes. You're gonna be fine, promise."

Shaggy wanted to keep his eyes open but he couldn't.

"Ashley." He whispered.

"Ashley."

Everything went black.

**So, this is probably the shortest chapter in the story. 2 more chapters to come then we're done. **


	8. Hospital

Ashley was allowed to go in the ambulance with him. Daphne and Fred were told to follow in the van. Holding his hand all the way, she watched as the paramedics were watching his heartbeat, and trying to make a tourniquet to stop the blood flowing from his leg. They arrived at the hospital and Shaggy was wheeled straight into theatre. They were going to see what they could do about his leg and arm.

Ashley was sitting in the waiting room, when Fred and Daphne walked in.

"Where is he?" Fred asked.

"Theatre." Ashley mumbled. Ashley leant her head against the wall.

"W-what if he doesn't make it? I mean, what if they can't save him?" She asked.

"He'll live. Promise." Fred said. He sat down next to her and put an awkward arm around her. He looked at Daphne who smiled.

"I'm gonna go get a coffee. Do you guys want anything?" Daphne asked.

"Tea, please." Fred answered.

"Ashley?"

"Coffee, please Daphne." Daphne left. Just as Daphne left, a doctor came in and walked towards them.

"Well?" Ashley asked.

"He had a number of serious injuries; however he is in a stable condition." The doctor replied.

"Oh, thank God."

"However, we were unfortunately unable to save his right arm. We managed to remove the bullet safely, but the wound had been left open for too long. It got infected and we had to take it off."

"So, he's lost his right arm?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine, as long as he's alright. What about his leg?"

"His leg is fine, unlike the arm; we were able to fix the wound before it got infected."

"Thank you, Doctor. Can we see him?"

"Well, it's not opening hours right now, but as your relative, then you may see him, but your friend here can't."

"Okay."

Ashley followed the doctor to the ward and went through the curtains. Shaggy was lying in a bed, a drip in his hand. She could see his wrists were raw red, where the rope had dug in.

"Shaggy." She couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

"Hey, you're not meant to be the one crying." Shaggy replied. Ashley laughed. Shaggy laughed with her. "Come here." Ashley walked over to him and hugged him, tightly.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Couldn't be better." They both laughed again.

"Hey, have you seen this?" Using his left hand, he lifted the sleeve of his shirt up and showed her the stump where the rest of the arm should be. "Thought about getting a tattoo there. 2 eyes, the line will be the mouth. Whaddya think?"

"No, It will scare Cassie to death."

"How is Cassie?"

"She's good. Missing you like mad." Ashley smiled. "When will you be able to come home?"

"Well, the doc's wanna keep me in overnight, then they said I can come home."

"You can come home tomorrow?"

"Yeah!"

"Yaay!" Ashley squealed. Shaggy laughed.

"You sound just like Cassie." Ashley laughed. The doctor came into the ward.

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave now. He's probably told you he can come home tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Okay, if you'd like to come pick him up anytime tomorrow, he'll be ready and waiting in the hospital lobby."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye, see ya tomorrow."

Ashley walked out of the ward and went back to the waiting room where Daphne and Fred were waiting.

"Well?"

"He's coming home tomorrow!" Ashley squealed.

"Whoo Hoo!" Cheered Daphne.

The three left the hospital in good spirits. Daphne and Fred drove off in the van, and Ashley was going to go home and give Cassie the good news. Everything was back to normal.


	9. Epilogue

**Okay, so this is the epilogue It is 8 years after the incident. I coulnd't think what to put for, like, the next day, and plus i had a good idea for what would happen in the future. **

**Also, this is just a 'random' chapter, i like to call it, so if you don't want to read it, that's fine :)**

8 years later.

A 13 year old Cassie was watching Paranormal Activity 3 in her bedroom, when her 8 year old brother, Tyler charged in.

"Cassie. Cassie. Cassie. Cassie. Cassie. Cass. Cass. Cass. Cass. Cass. Cassandra. Cassandra. Cassandra. Cassandra. Cassandra." Cassie couldn't stand it any longer.

"What do you want Tyler?"

"Hi." Tyler ran out the room laughing. Cassie paused her DVD and went into the living room.

"Mum, can you tell Tyler to stop bugging me?"

"Tyler stop bugging your sister." Said Shaggy.

"Thank you."

"POWER RANGERS! Dad, Power Rangers is on!"

"Yeah!" Shaggy went and sat next to his 6 year old son, Hunter. Finally, 5 year old Yasmin was helping her mum cook. Shaggy was amazed at how big his and Ashleys family was now. With 4 children, him and Ashley didn't get much time together, apart from in the bed. They had decided to settle down with children now. They were happy.


End file.
